Travel Back Down That Road
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: Eli and Clare had always been together through the tough and the weak points of one others lives. Ever since the day Eli had moved in next door, Clare couldn't help but to think tha she had found a better best friend. Though, what's in store for them now? ON HOLD.


**Hmm… interesting start I have here.**

**A random story that struck my thoughts one random day (:**

**Hope you enjoy, though remember:**

**Replace the fear of the unknown with curiosity.**

**X_X**

_**Prologue**_

The harsh noise of an engine revving awoke me from my solemn dreams. My eyes blinked open, taking in the fresh sunlight that seeped through the cracks in my wooden blinds. A smile touched my lips as I basked in the warm rays. Pulling my arms above my head in a refreshing stretch, I arose from my bed, pushing the pink covers to the side.

Hearing the sound once more, I swung my feet over the edge of my tall bed, soles resting softly against the cool wooden floor. Standing slowly, I made my way to the window, pulling apart the wooden shades. The bright sunlight nearly blinded me as my eyes traveled to the house next door. It had been vacant for nearly all thirteen years of my life. Though, a moving van had been pulled into the crumbling driveway, the old wooden door propped open as men attempted to carry a small couch through the open doorway.

I tilted my head to the side, searching for any of the new neighbors that would inhabit the house that lay next to me. One of the bedrooms lay conveniently outside my window, making it convenient for me to peak through. Though I felt much like someone whom was being a bit of a stalker, I squinted my eyes, noticing a dark silhouette move throughout the small room. It neared the window, and a gasp escaped my lips as my blue orbs locked with emerald ones, seemingly piercing through my heart.

A smirk touched the mysterious boy's lips, knowing that he had caught me. Though I felt embarrassed, heat emanating from my cheeks, I couldn't pull away from the boy's gaze. He looked about my age- maybe a single year elder. Dark, chocolate hair framed his pale face. Pale pink lips were pulled into that of a smirk.

I inhaled a deep breath, letting the wooden blinds snap back into place, and pushing myself against the wall that lay next to my window. I placed a hand over my racing heart, confused at the new emotions that were spilling through my veins. The thoughts that ran through my mind were not something that were even thought about with my thirteen-year-old-conscience.

"Clare!"

My head shot up, ripped from my revere from my mother's shrill voice. I quickly bounded to the door, grasping the bronze handle and pushing it down. Cracking the wood open the sliver of an inch allowed me to hear the rambling voices of my parents as they made their way through the bottom layer of our house.

"Yes?" I shouted back, loud enough for the ear to catch, though quiet enough to not shatter the delicate balance between peace and noise.

"Get ready!" I hear my mother reply, "we're going to the meet the new neighbors in a few!"

My breath caught in my throat.

"Alright!" I shouted back, though I was not sure she had heart my quiet words.

I quickly turned and shut the door, listening for the comforting _click. _I had not always been great at meeting new people, as I was very shy and quiet, always pulling at my long golden locks, or avoiding the eyes of the onlooker.

Sighing, I pushed off of my mahogany door and made way to my dresser, pulling out a simple white skirt and blue T-shirt. Blue had always been my favorite color to wear, as my best friend Alliah Bhandari said that it complimented my eyes well. Once out of my warm pajamas, I quickly tossed them onto the disheveled bed, and made my way into the small bathroom that was directly across the hall from my room. Cool air rushed to meet me as I shut the door, my eyes meeting the mirror, staring lightly at my reflection. I shook out my auburn curls, quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth. Though Ali had been trying to apply makeup since she was nearly in fifth grade (being nearly two years ago), I had always been one for the more natural look.

When I felt accomplished with my look, I slipped on my golden rimmed glasses and made my way down the wooden staircase, hand lightly gliding over the elegant railing.

"Oh, Clare, it's about time," my mother teased, resting a hand upon my shoulder.

I jumped out of surprise, not expecting my mother to be waiting for me.

"Sorry," I apologized, a small smile touching my lips.

My father walked into the foyer, sliding a brown sweater over his shoulders. "Oh, Helen," he spoke, "stop teasing Clare bear."

I felt my tongue slip between my lips at the mention of my horrid nickname.

"Where's Darce?" I asked, tilting my head lightly to the right.

My mother proceeded to grab a plate wrapped in tin foil from the coffee table. "She stayed at Mia's house last night," my mother replied, shuffling towards the front door.

I rolled my eyes, though followed, nonetheless, stepping out into the cool summer breeze of July. A smile played in my features as my feet crunched over the gravel that littered the ground. It was always exciting to meet a new person, perhaps to befriend. Never had a lot of friends growing up, though that was mostly because I had been attending a private school for girls until this last year. After this warm, inviting summer, though, I would soon start attending Darcy's school, Degrassi. It was her senior year, and my freshman year. Though I was frightened, I could only hope that I would have one friend at Degrassi when I met this new neighbor boy.

"C'mon, Clare," my mother spoke.

I looked up, using the tips of my fingers to slide my auburn hair from my glasses, tucking it lightly behind my ear. I watched intently as my mother knocked hesitantly on the door, standing close to my father's side. I simply awaited at the bottom of the stairs, fiddling lightly with my unpainted fingernails.

Suddenly, the door opened, and my head rose, blue eyes connecting with emerald.

**X_X**

**I believe that I have a good start here.**

**Your opinion?**

**Not sure if I should continue this or not…**

**Though... hopefully you shall let meh know (:**

**xTonksx**


End file.
